Before Hitler script
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The Teselcta has a new task and it's their most dangerous one yet. In the process a Dalek is beamed onto the Teselcta and is a threat to all the crew members... Carter and his crew have to think quickly in order to escape...


Beyond the TARDIS 1.1

Before Hitler

1. OMITTED

2. EXT. FX SHOT- NIGHT

Caption on the screen: Teselecta Headquarters

FX SHOT of a large metal space station shaped like a person floating in space, the windows are lit up in turquoise green, some in red and some in blue. The space station turns slightly as it hovers in the middle of nowhere.

3. INT. COLONELS OFFICE- NIGHT

COLONEL LYXTON'S office is neat with a glass desk, white leather seats and turquoise lights in the floor. Similar to The Shadow Proclamation. CARTER, the captain of the Teselecta vehicle walks into the office and sits on the chair in front of COLONEL LYXTON. COLONEL LYXTON is tall and broad, he is about 50 years old. CARTER is around 42, with golden brown gelled back hair and wearing a black boiler suit-like outfit. COLONEL LYXTON however is dressed in a suit and tie.

COLONEL LYXTON

Ahh, Carter, so, you have been chosen to carry out one of our most dangerous missions yet.

CARTER

Okay

COLONEL LYXTON gets out of his chair and stands up and walks around the room. He then stops in the middle of the room.

COLONEL LYXTON

Do you know of the Daleks?

CARTER'S expression is now aware, his head rises a bit and his eyes widen

CARTER

Yes of course I do

COLONEL LYXTON

The Daleks are guilty of several crimes and our scans have detected a ship located in the solar system on it's way to Earth.

CARTER

Right, okay

COLONEL LYXTON

I want you to go and give them hell

CARTER pauses

CARTER

Do you really think we can take on the daleks? they are very dangerous

COLONEL LYXTON goes to speak but the door opens and a tall thin, blonde woman, MARION, walks inside holding some files, her face is pale and her lipstick is strawberry red, she is wearing a red nurse-like dress. She smiles.

MARION

These are just the data records for all the crew members health insurance sir

COLONEL LYXTON

Thank you Marion, and a quick question, do you know who the daleks are?

MARION

Yes, of course I do!

COLONEL LYXTON

The species that wiped out the time lords!

MARION

Well actually thats not true, it was a time lord called The Doctor who wiped the time lords out as a last resort

MARION puts her files on a desk and then exits the room. COLONEL LYXTON turns to CARTER who is sitting looking stressed

COLONEL LYXTON

You see! I've been proved wrong! You **can **take on the daleks!

CARTER

Well we'll give it our best shot

COLONEL LYXTON

Thank you Carter, now go and prepare your crew.

CARTER shakes COLONEL LYXTON'S hand and leaves the room. COLONEL LYXTON returns to his desk and sits on the computer and pulls his wrist up to his mouth which has a small black watch on it with a green circular light on it.

COLONEL LYXTON

Hello there Samantha, can you please place a block on any websites containing Fan Fiction, obviously Marion has been reading too much rubbish about the time war and the mysterious doctor!

4. INT. GLASS CHAMBER- NIGHT

CARTER and his 421 crew members all dressed in red boiler suits and dresses are stood inside a glass chamber that is very large, a robot that at the moment is just a humanoid silver man, there are no facial features or any kind of features, just a metal mannequin. CARTER and his crew stay still. A man, the ACTIVATOR of the miniaturisation ray, a short old man with a white beard and wearing a blue boiler suit is stood at a podium wired into the robot and he flicks a switch and from the robot a dozen blue rays spread into the chamber beaming everyone inside the robot.

5. INT. TESELECTA ROBOT CONTROL ROOM- NIGHT

CARTER is sat in his seat in the centre of the small room, the room is dimly lit with red and blue lights, there are monitors all over the walls and in front of peoples seats. CARTER'S seat is on a platform above the others. There is a female OPERATOR at the back of the room working computers, two male OPERATORS sitting in seats below CARTER and at the very front JIM, an indian man in his early 30s with a black headpiece on and a red boiler suit and ANITA a young woman about the same age, with short, neat brown hair and a red boiler suit, she is more of a tomboy, she also has a black head piece on for communicating when driving the teselecta. She has levers in front of her for steering and so does JIM. They also have computer screens in front of them.

CARTER

Okay everyone, time to get to work

CARTER reaches over and pulls over a clear, flat device attached to the ceiling, a microphone.

CARTER

attention crew members

CUT TO an FX shot of all the different corridors, clear and round with metal rings and the workers in their red uniform around the robot in little groups.

CARTER (voice over microphone)

the Teselecta is on route to Dalek ship 2012, which is located in the solar system, we will be leaving the mother ship in 2 minutes.

ANITA turns round and looks at CARTER

ANITA

Does Colonel Lyxton really think we are capable of taking on the daleks?

JIM

This is Colonel Lyxton, if it's what he wants done then it has to be possible!

ANITA

But what if we fail? Will we be fired?

CARTER

No, because I can make a statement, anyway enough of the chitter chatter let's get on with this

The metal door at the back of the room opens and a woman, HARRIET, in her mid forties with blonde hair tied up neatly and sitting on top of her head walks into the room, her skin is quite pale and her lipstick is strawberry red, her dress is red and she has a silver band in her hair. She walks over to CARTER.

HARRIET

All preparations have been made for arrival, I have located a Dalek on the ship we can take the form of to investigate.

CARTER

good work Harriet, now go and get your fat one up to the eyeball, considering you never trust the sensors

JIM

She still hasn't forgotten that incident!

HARRIET

I told you, green is not a human colour!

As HARRIET goes to the door it opens again and a young black woman in her mid twenties walks in. SHEILA, she has brown hair that is long, she has a dress like HARRIET'S.

SHEILA

Hello Harriet, I have a privilege pack update for you to test out

CARTER (calling back)

Harriet! You shouldn't keep testing out her ideas! It'll delay your updates when you actually need them!

HARRIET

Oh! It'll be fine!

SHEILA presses some switches on HARRIET'S wrist device and it glows green.

HARRIET

Thank You!

HARRIET and SHEILA both exit the room.

CARTER grabs the mic and speaks.

CARTER

Transporting in, 10

CUT TO FX shot of the corridors and people

CARTER (voice over microphone)

9,8

CUT TO HARRIET running through a corridor to eyeball

CARTER (voice over microphone)

7,6,5

CUT BACK TO CARTER in his chair and ANITA and JIM getting ready

CARTER

4,3,2 and TRANSPORT!

FX SHOT of robot getting beamed away…

6. INT. DALEK SAUCER CORRIDOR 1- NIGHT

FX SHOT of robot appearing in corridor in front of a RED DALEK that is patrolling the corridor.

7. INT. TESELECTA EYEBALL- NIGHT

HARRIET is standing at the eyeball which is a corridor with a glass window at the end. HARRIET looks out at the DALEK.

HARRIET

Okay, red dalek around 6ft, few scratches on head dome but that's it

8. INT. DALEK SAUCER CORRIDOR 1- NIGHT

The DALEK looks forward at the robot.

FX shot of the robot changing its form, square by square on it's body, it's body changed into a dalek shape and then it looks identical to the DALEK in front of it.

DALEK

YOU WILL IDENTIFY!

CUT TO CARTER in his seat in the control room.

CARTER

Okay, commence clean up

CUT TO FX SHOT of TESELECTA DALEK'S eye stalk beaming out a blue light at the DALEK and the DALEK screams out as it is beamed inside.

9. INT. EYEBALL CORRIDOR- NIGHT

The DALEK looks forward and around the blue dimly lit corridor, remaining calm.

DALEK

421 LIFE FORMS DETECTED! THEY WILL BE EXTERMINATED!

The DALEK slowly moves along the floor and round a corner.

10. INT. TESELCTA CORRIDOR 1- NIGHT

SHEILA walks down the corridor with her files and bumps into the DALEK. She gasps and puts her wrist to her mouth.

SHEILA

Carter, I've got one life form, dalek in corridor 56, anti-bodies haven't popped up yet

11. INT. TESELECTA ROBOT CONTROL ROOM- NIGHT

CARTER

Why haven't they activated yet?

An alarm beeps inside the computer room. The young FEMALE OPERATOR with brown hair and a red dress at the back turns around.

FEMALE OPERATOR

Sir, anti-bodies have been taken offline

CARTER

Okay Carla, go down and turn them on manually

The FEMALE OPERATOR, CARLA, nods. She rushes out of the room.

CARTER reaches to his mic and speaks into it.

CARTER

Sheila, just stay away from that area please

DALEK (voice on microphone speaker)

EXTERMINATE!

The sound of the gun shooting is heard and SHEILA'S piercing death scream.

CARTER (slowly)

Oh my god we are in trouble

12. FX SHOT, TESELECTA CORRIDORS- NIGHT

All around the Teselecta CREW MEMBERS are being shot, screams are heard as people die, the DALEK is shouting "exterminate!' constantly.

13. INT. TESELCTA CORRIDOR 2- NIGHT

HARRIET walks down the corridor looking suspicious.

HARRIET

What is all this noise?

She walks round a corner to see the DALEK shooting at people. She gasps and turns and runs.

She rushes to the end of the corridor and presses the button for the lift.

HARRIET

The lift! Open!

She reaches to her wrist and speaks into her watch.

HARRIET

Captain! The lifts are frozen and people are getting killed!

14. INT. TESELECTA ROBOT CONTROL ROOM- NIGHT

CARTER (frustrated)

I know! I know!

ANITA

Surely Carla will reach the room in time

CARTER

God knows!

15. INT. CORRIDOR 2- NIGHT

HARRIET continues trying to get the lift to open, she then hears the sound of the dalek behind her. She turns around and gasps.

CUT TO DALEK VISION SHOT of HARRIET banging on the lift.

CUT BACK TO normal vision. Harriet continues to bang on the door.

Then a click in the floor is heard. An ANTI-BODY, a jelly fish-like robot hovers out of the floor and faces the DALEK.

DALEK

IDENTIFY YOURSELF!

ANTI-BODY

Welcome, you are unauthorised, your death will now be implemented

HARRIET just watches on not knowing what to do.

DALEK

YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!

Two nibs on the ANTI-BODY begin to spark with electricity and it moves forward towards the DALEK.

ANTI-BODY

You will experience a tingling sensation and then…

The DALEK fires and the ANTI-BODY'S head is shot off and it hits the ground smoking…

HARRIET gasps and presses some buttons on her wrist device.

HARRIET

Mothership transport!

FX SHOT of HARRIET disappearing in a blue light.

16. INT. TESELECTA ROBOT CONTROL ROOM- NIGHT

CARTER is out of his seat.

CARTER

Only 20 life forms still present on the ship! We need to evacuate!

CARTER grabs his microphone and speaks into it.

CARTER

Mothership! Beam us up! Quickly!

CARTER, ANITA and JIM all disappear from the room in a blue light along with all the other CREW MEMBERS.

17. INT. TESELCTA HEADQUARTERS, COLONEL LYXTON'S OFFICE- NIGHT

COLONEL LYXTON is sitting in his chair, the surviving crew members including CARTER, ANITA, JIM, HARRIET and CARLA are all sitting and standing around his desk.

COLONEL LYXTON

I truly apologise for what has happened, I underestimated the power of the daleks

CARTER

You got that right

COLONEL LYXTON

Am I right in saying that Harriet was somehow beamed up here first?

HARRIET

yes, that was my privilege pack that Sheila invented for me.

COLONEL LYXTON

Right, well I'll be wiping that teleport software off there because it's too expensive and extra transport insurance would have to be paid to supply it to all vehicles

JIM

So are we getting compensated?

COLONEL LYXTON

No. I think perhaps we should keep this quiet, if we were to make this public then the reputation of this business would be shattered

JIM nods.

COLONEL LYXTON

I think perhaps you should get some rest now, after all you're taking on Hitler in the morning...

CARTER smiles and nods.

18. CREDITS 

**[****THE END]**

**NOTE FROM THE WRITER**

Thank you for reading this, I have decided to take a break from writing fan fics in the form of stories just to let you all know, I do apologise if you enjoyed reading the series involving Sasha and The 11th Doctor and if you were looking forward to SJA. I think series 3 was a good place to stop and a 4th series was planned in my head involving The Belle as a companion but revision for my prelims distracted me.

From now on I'll be writing in script form as it is my dream to be a script writer so expect perhaps a wider variety of shows and other scenarios like this that could have happened before episodes of Doctor Who. I hope you have enjoyed this script and I look forward to writing more, I do have some ideas I'm eager to try out. Please R&R as feedback is VERY important to me as a young script writer and thank you for the support I have received in my fanfics.


End file.
